Falling Forward
by ooOOHoboCharmsOOoo
Summary: Ryou had always wondered if Bakura could ever change,but the way things are going it's doubtful. can Bakura change or will he go on in his old ways, making things worse?
1. Another nights beating

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh.....  
  
Chapter 1 Another Nights Beating  
  
Bakura just pushed Ryou down. Ryou didn't dare to look up. His lip was already bleeding and he had a bruise on his stomach from where his yami had kicked him. Bakura smirked and hissed at Ryou. "Your weak," he said, "look at you, you don't even fight back." Ryou tried to get up, but Bakura pushed him back down with his foot and kept it there on his back. "You'll never be like me," Bakura continued.  
  
"Why would I want to?" Ryou muttered trying to fight back the tears.  
"What?" asked Bakura as he pushed Ryou on his back and bent down to him. Ryou flinched when Bakura looked him in the face.  
" I said why would I want to be a low life like you!" Ryou said loudly so that Bakura could hear him clearly. Bakura punched him in the stomach and stood up.  
  
"Hmpf," Bakura smirked again. "At least I'm not weak like you, if I were you I'd fight the hell back," he turned to leave then said, "Maybe next time," Ryou struggled to his feet to see his yami walk toward his bedroom. He stood there for moment then sprinted toward Bakura and tackled him to the ground. He punched every part of Bakura that he could reach. All Bakura did was laugh and grabbed Ryou wrists, pinning him to the wall. "Nice try, but you'll never defeat me,"  
  
Ryou tried to escape his grip, but like Bakura said he was weak and he was stronger. He looked down in unfair defeat. Bakura lifted him off the ground and started ramming him against the wall. He did this several times before dropping Ryou to the ground. Ryou gasped for air as he hit the floor. Bakura walked off laughing to himself. Ryou watched until he disappeared into his room before crawling into his room. He lay on his stomach because his back was hurting.  
  
His hair was a mangled mess and he fought again to hold back the tears. If Bakura heard it would mean another beating. He wished that Bakura would change his way; he wished that his friends were her-; no he wouldn't want his friends to see him like this. Ryou buried his face into his pillow and cried silent tears and to wait for morning.  
  
Bakura's' room  
  
'I wished that he'd defend himself' Bakura thought. 'He'll get pushed around if I'm not with him' He laid on his back in bed, looking at ceiling and glared at it. 'That's why everyone in the village had died; they didn't know how to defend themselves. He closed his eyes and opened them. 'I don't want that to happen to you ryou," he sat up and waited for morning as usual through every sleepless night.  
  
TR:I know it's short but I have to go to bed I hope you like, night 


	2. Back of the room

TR: hello everyone I'm going to start chapter two of this sad story with a disclaimer note from Yami Bakura.... Bakura?  
  
Y/B: What? *Looks over from eating*  
  
TR: Do the disclaimer, please??  
  
Y/B: no  
  
TB: Now! Or, or I'll. ...Hmmm? /What will I do? /  
  
Y/B: //Cry? //  
  
TR: /No! I'll, I'll. Hey! Quit reading my mind!!! /  
  
Y/B: ...Bury yourself so I don't se your horrid face again?  
  
TR: No!!! I'll smash your millennium ring into pieces  
  
Y/B: Pleeeeaaaaaaaseee like that'll happen  
  
TR: Wanna bet?  
  
Y/B: sure, what I can I lose?  
  
TR: *takes out millennium Ring puts it on the table and smashes it with a mallet (sledge hammer was too heavy) *Ring falls into pieces*  
  
Y/B: *eyes widen (the tears come flowing)* what!! it's impossible!!!! *Starts crying* I'll get you for this *starts walking toward TR*  
  
TR: *gulp* If you do the disclaimer I'll fix it...  
  
Y/B: Fine I'll do your pathetic Disclaimer  
  
TR: Thank you *hugs*  
  
Y/B: Get off me!!  
  
Disclaimer: Tomb Raider does not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
TR: now that wasn't hard was it *hands Yami Bakura his millennium Ring*  
  
Y/B: *rips it out, and glares at TR then eyes widen* what's that? *Sees millennium ring pieces on the ground, runs*  
  
TR what? *See pieces* oh. That. heh?  
  
Y/B: I'm gonna kill you! *Runs after TR*  
  
TR: on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: back of the room  
  
Ryou woke up. His alarm clock went off at 5:30 and he had school today. He got out bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast. His back still hurt from last night. Before going into the living room, Ryou looked around for any signs of Bakura. He was nowhere to be seen. Probably went somewhere with Merik.  
  
He wasn't very hungry so he only had toast with a glass of orange juice. Ryou still had the bruise on his stomach where he had been kicked but the cut on his lip turned into a light scar. After eating he went back up to his room and got dressed into his usual school uniform. Ryou sat on the couch until it was time to leave, though he didn't really want to go...  
  
'What if my friends see what's happened to me?' He didn't want Yugi or Joey or anyone to worry about him. They had their own lives to live, plus he didn't want them get hurt in the middle of it. But Bakura didn't bother Yugi for his millennium puzzle anymore. He had all ready given the millennium eye to him. It was 6: 25. Ryou got up and walked out the door not locking it because his Yami would need to get in later.  
  
He walked down his normal route. Down pass the apartment complexes, around the corner and the next street that led to the school. It was a breezy day, the wind blowing his hair out of his face. As he neared the corner, and group of boys blocked his path. They were from his school in a higher class. Bullies.  
"Where ya heading pretty boy?" said the largest of them. He had purple hair that was spiked back. He had a knife out. They picked on him because all the girls went to him not them. " I bet he's heading to school, what do you think jess?" said one with shoulder length brown hair he had it tied up. "I don't think he's gonna make it there today," said jess, and he lunged at Ryou with his knife. Ryou stepped back out of the blades reach. Jess looked up at him and laughed.  
"What gonna run away sissy?" he said.  
  
Ryou stood up straight and faced jess. He was scared only because jess had a knife, but if it were just him, he'd fight back. He looked at Jess's group behind him if he could get pass Jess and his knife he could probably get pass his group. Ryou got ready to run. Jess lunged at him and Ryou took his chance. He ran around Jess and charged through his friends, but didn't make it. Two people grabbed his arms and pulled him back.  
  
Ryou fought back pulling himself forward. Finally he slipped out of their grip and raced down toward the school, he was late of course. When he entered his classroom everyone looked up at him. He was out of breathed.  
  
"Your late Mr. Bakura," his teacher told him and asked why he was late. Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Tea were staring up at him. He told the teacher that he slept in too late. The teacher put him down as tardy and he went to the back of the room to sit away from his friend's sight. When he got to the back there was a girl sitting were he wanted to sit. She had light brown hair that went down past her shoulders and bangs that were spread apart to the side and went a little past here cheeks. She looked up at him. Her eyes were hazel.  
"Oh sorry did I take your seat?" she said as she was getting up. "It's ok I'll just sit in this one," he said as he sat the chair next to her.  
  
The morning went by slowly. The teacher did their usual lectures. He was falling asleep mostly because of last night. The girl next to him was falling asleep with her head nodding once and a while, but stayed awake somehow. Yugi kept coming up to him in the hallway asking if everything was okay. "I'm fine Yugi, really!" he said when Yugi looked at him disbelievingly. "Ok, if there's anything I can do you call me ok?"  
  
He stopped at his locker to pick up his thing for his last class. He noticed that he was alone in the hall. This worried him. He thought he was late. Ryou grabbed his things and slammed the lockers door. He turned to leave the hall when he stopped. Jess and his cronies were blocking his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TR: sorry this took long I was in a writers block a long one too. Well I'm all set for the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy ^_^ R&R!! *Hears running footsteps* uh oh gotta go *Runs away*  
  
Y/B: get over here!!!! You'll get what you deserve!!! 


	3. New Found Shelter

Disclaimer: I do not...  
  
TR: Im really sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I sorta lost interest with the story and left it, but Im back with fresh ideas and ready to go. Hope you enjoy this... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 New shelter  
  
Ryou stepped back but only to be trapped by the wall. Jess walked up to him and slammed him into the wall harder. Ryou gasped and fell to his knees. The pain in his back had return from last night, when Bakura had done the same.  
  
"What's a matter wimp can't get up?" said Jess smirking, "here let me help you up."  
  
Jess grabbed Ryou's shoulder tightly and pulled him up. Ryou tried to move away but Jess's hold on him was stronger. He just stood there, looking down at his feet saying nothing.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Ryou asked. His voice was a bit shaky.  
  
"We just want to have a little fun, isn't that right boys?"  
  
Ryou looked over to where Jess's were standing. They smirked and agreed with their leader. Then he heard a click. Ryou looked back at Jess. He had pocketknife out and pointed it in Ryou's face. Ryou shuddered. He felt fear growing inside of him, worse than when he's with Bakura.  
  
"How about it? A little fun?" he began to trace Ryou's face, pushing harder and harder each time. Ryou tried to move away, but Jess put his hand around his neck. He closed his eyes and waited for something to happen, and then he heard a voice. It's wasn't any of neither the gangs nor a teacher, it was from someone else.  
  
"Stop it!" a girls' voice echoed through the hall. Ryou opened his eyes and saw the girl that sat in the back of the class. She started walking up to them.  
  
"Please stop! You're hurting him!" she called again.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, annoyed. He turned toward the girl. "Go to you're next class, it's none of your business."  
  
"NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she was almost near them when jess raised his knife and slashed Ryou across the chest. Ryou held in his scream and fell to his knees again. Jess laughed and walked away, down the hall. The girl ran to Ryou's side and helped him up.  
  
"Come on you need to get to the nurse," she said. Ryou got up but refused to go to the nurse's office. "I-"he thought of an excuse to give the girl and came up with a bad one but it worked, "I can't to go there,"  
  
"Oh so you're one of those who don't like the nurses office, eh?" she asked. Ryou nodded his head. "Well come with me then." She walked down the hall toward the library, where Ryou guessed they were going there. When they got there they went to the Back of the library.  
  
"Ok take off your uniform top." She instructed. Ryou at first was taken back by the order of taking off his shirt, but reluctantly did. The girl put her bag down and took out bandages and started wrapping them around Ryou where the slash was.  
  
"Why did you try to save me, you know you could've gotten hurt," he asked.  
  
"W-well I know they always pick on you because you're popular with girls," Ryou blushed. "And that they were gonna get rid of you some how and I didn't think it would go this far as killing you."  
  
Ryou sat there as she wrapped the bandage around him. The cut was long but not deep. When she was done they were ten minutes late for their next class. They walked down the hall very quickly and entered the room, which was their reading class. Their teacher was very laid back and did not notice them coming in so late.  
  
By the end of class, Ryou had written a note to the girl thanking her for her help. As the bell rang the class rushed out to go enjoy their weekend. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TB: yet again another short chapter. Well anyways I hope ya like it ^_^ Cheers 


	4. Up and down again

TR: hello again and welcome back to falling forward, I really thank you for the reviews; Murai-sakura, fanficsrock, and too lazy to sign in. this time I have Ryou to do my disclaimer ^^ Now where did Bakura go???  
  
Bakura: I've got you now!!!! *trys to tackle TR but misses because of author power. Now frozen in the air*  
  
TR: Opps didn't mean to do that ^^' oh well *ignores Bakura's Death threats* Ryou, if you please.  
  
Ryou: Ok ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Tomb Raider does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but She does own a lot of other things..  
  
TR: Thank you!! *huggles Ryou* and Bakura.... *is interrupted*  
  
Bakura: *growls* ON WITH THE FIC AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!!  
  
TR: Oh ya!  
  
Bakura: *still in the air* Oh Ra she's still talking..  
  
TR: *hits Bakura on the head* I know you must be tired of me titling the girl "she" "her" And other things not to worry she has a name in this chapter, and I own this character too^^ ..... Enjoy!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
----Chapter 4----  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
Ryou turned around to see the brunette that helped him earlier. She was running up the sidewalk trying to catch up. He stopped and turned around. When she caught up, she was out of breath.  
  
"Hi, can I walk home with you?" she asked. Ryou was shocked by this request. No one had ever asked him this, not even his friends asked, but a girl? He never thought that would ever happen. So he answered her with a "uh?"  
  
"Don't worry," She smiled at him, "I live close by there and I thought it would be nice to, I mean I see you always walking by yourself." Ryou thought about it. The first thing that came to his mind was Bakura seeing him with a girl, let alone another person, but it was kinda lonely walking home from school alone, though him didn't mind it.  
  
"Ok," He smiled back and they started walking home. "So..What's your name?" Ryou asked. "Oh I'm sorry, it's Zora and I already know yours," Zora said. "Ryou." He blushed and looked away. "What? Did I embarrass you?" she asked. He looked back at her but didn't know what to say. "Your really nice to hang out with, wanna be friends?" Zora held out her hand to shake and Ryou took it, reluclently. "Ok" he replied.  
  
They were almost at the apartment complexes when Zora had to cross the street to where she lived. She told Ryou if he needed anything, she lived down the street. He waved bye to her and walked the rest of the way home. He got to the second floor and opened the door to his room.  
  
Bakura was home, sitting on the couch sleeping. Ryou walked across the living room quietly and down the hall to his room, and started on his homework. When it was six o' clock he went into the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry so he made a sandwich instead. Bakura had woken up by then and was wandering around the house. Ryou was still sitting in the kitchen when Bakura came in.  
  
"What's this?" Bakura asked pulling on a certain white strip of cloth. Ryou froze when Bakura said this. He backed away from Bakura. "Answer me, what was that," he asked again. "I-It's nothing," Ryou said nervously. He wanted to get away from Bakura. Bakura reached over and pulled harder on the cloth. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut from the pain of the cut across his chest.  
  
"You got hurt, didn't you?" his voice getting dangerous. "Who did it?" Ryou looked up in surprise. He was expecting a beating for not defending himself, but it was something else. He didn't say anything.  
  
"Hmm? Not going to answer, eh? Looks like I'm going forced it out of you." Bakura grabbed Ryou by the neck and lifted him off his feet, Ryou tried to get Bakura's hand off him but he was too weak. "Tell me!" Bakura snarled at him. After a couple minutes of choking for air, he gave in. "A gang at school."  
  
Bakura lowered him to the floor and let go of him. Bakura walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into his room and back at the entrance of the kitchen in his black trench coat. "I'll be back, and don't even try getting out of the house." When he left, the doors automatically locked. Seeing it was futile to try to get out Ryou sat on the couch and waited....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TR: Well tell how you like it and I'll update ASAP *leaves*  
  
Bakura: *still floating in midair* HEY!! What about me!!!! *Tries reaching for the ground, but pathetically can't* Ryou!!  
  
Ryou: I can't do anything, no powers  
  
Bakura: *sighs* 


	5. Why?

TR: Thank you again, for the reviews, Murai-Sakura, YamiYugijaded, Yolanda, and the Yugioh freak, AnimeDarkside, Mistress Schaerohna, And if I forgot about anyone, I thank you too! I'm really grateful. ^^ It really helps me get going again and I will try my best to keep the story going good and ....  
  
Bakura: Ah for the love of Ra let me down!! *sniffles OoC* I've up here night and I'm hungry I need bloody food!! And and, I have to go the bathroom....  
  
TR: Awww Poor Bakura...*releases him and Bakura falls*  
  
Bakura: *sprints to the BR*  
  
TR: anyways, I'm hoping to make the next chapters more darker and as my summary says angst/drama I'll keep my word to it ^_^  
  
Ryou: *shivering and a little freaked out*  
  
TR: what is it Ryou?  
  
Ryou: a-am I going to die in this story....  
  
TR: Hmmm...Never thought about it yet...  
  
Ryou: *anime fall*  
  
TR: Um? Ryou you ok???  
  
Ryou: *knocked out* @_@  
  
TR: Oh Dear..Um um...Baku-chan?  
  
Baku-chan (ancient thief Bakura): Yeah? *looks up from eating*  
  
TR: Disclaimer?  
  
Baku-chan: ok  
  
Disclaimer: Tomb Raider, //Why does she have that name, it's my title// doesn't own this Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
TR: ENJOY!!! *drags Ryou away* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Why???  
  
It was midnight and Bakura still hadn't return. Ryou wondered what Bakura could possibly be doing. He had walked around the house and looked out the windows for any sign of his yami. After a few minutes he tried opening the door, which turned out to be useless, then he went to try the windows. But Bakura somehow locked them too.  
  
Given up any attempted to get out of the house, Ryou sat back on the couch and sighed. He lifted his shirt to look at his wound. It was healing slowing but the bleeding had stopped. Ryou took the bandages and threw them away in the garbage can in the kitchen. When he walked back into the living room Bakura was standing in the doorway. His face was emotional less.  
  
Ryou just stared at Bakura not knowing what to do. Bakura walked into the kitchen and poured himself some water and sat at the table. Ryou followed him and stood behind him waiting for something to happen. Without looking back at Ryou, Bakura put a clenched hand over the table and dropped five dolls. They looked just like Jess and his gang!  
  
"W-what are those?" Ryou asked, pointing to the dolls. Bakura turned his head around and looked Ryou straight in his eyes, "what do you think they are?" he said calmly. "But why?" Ryou asked again, hearing his voice getting a little nervous. Bakura got up and faced Ryou. "Not happy with it, not happy that I eliminated the dam fools from injuring you anymore?!?" Bakura growled. "No it's not that.."  
  
Ryou back up, but bumped into the chair behind him and fell to the ground. Bakura picked him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the living room. Ryou tried to hold onto the panel of the kitchen, but was pulled off. He struggled to escape Bakura grip, but he was too strong.  
  
Bakura threw him on the ground hard. Ryou pushed himself off the ground. Bakura stepped on his back and rolled him over. Ryou looked up to see Bakura staring over him. Without warning, Bakura punched him in the stomach. Ryou gasped because the cut had ripped open. This time Bakura moved his foot to kick Ryou in the ribs; Ryou caught his ankle and twisted it, making Bakura fall.  
  
When Bakura was on the ground, he slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. Bakura ran and caught him under the arms and dragged Ryou back down the hall into the living room. "Did you think I was finish, well guess again, you still need some toughing up." Ryou squirmed around trying to escape his punishment, alas Bakura was stronger.  
  
Thousands of thoughts were racing through his mind. 'I wish my friends were here, I wish that I wasn't here, I wish that I didn't exist, this pain is too much, I can't bear it.' Again, he was thrown across the floor. Bakura put up another onslaught of beatings, punching and kicking at Ryou. 'Why? Why do I deserve this?"  
  
Ryou kept feeling the blows from Bakura, before he closed his eyes to drift of into a miserable sleep; suddenly he heard the front door open. A voice screamed and footsteps came running toward him. Ryou closed his eyes tight, ready for another hit, He couldn't tell whose voice he heard.  
  
The footsteps stopped at his head. He felt arms embrace him as if...protecting him? Ryou opened his eyes warily, and saw Zora looking up at Bakura, yelling at him. Bakura was glaring at Zora; hissing at her. Ryou couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Slowing he closed them, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TR: Oooo I wonder what going to happen next....  
  
Bakura: *sniff*  
  
TR: O_O are you... Okay Bakura???  
  
Bakura: *cries out* What's going to happen to my hikari?  
  
TR: O_o Ok who are you and what have you done to Bakura????  
  
Bakura: Neh heh...*takes off his face*  
  
TR: Are you ok!!!! STOP IT YOUR FREAKING ME OUT!!!  
  
Joey: MAAAAWWWWWHHAAA!! It is I, Joey Wheel...*is knocked out*  
  
TR: *fuming* how dare you!!...*sighs* Anyways I hope you enjoy this ^^ see I kept my promise, right? 


	6. Drifting

TR: Hello, just want to say thanks for the reviews and I m gonna start the story right away ^^ and this chapter is going to be a song fic, hope it turns out well, review or flame it...  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sarah Mclachlan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6: ~* Drifting*~  
  
~ "You've been gone so long, you're all that you know, Have been shuffled aside as you bask in your glow"~  
  
The sun was shining through the windows on Ryou as he slept on the couch. It felt like eternity as he dreamed on. Bakura was there, yelling at him, telling how weak his was and tortured him as usual. It was dark there, but when he looked the other way, in the light was a gentle, carefree feeling, how he felt when he was around his friends.  
  
~ "Of the beautiful strangers that whisper your name, Do they fill up the emptiness?" ~  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea were there, waving at him. There was also Zora, but she didn't look really clear to him, almost fading-like. But all of them were calling his name, gesturing him to join them. He stood up and walked toward them. When Ryou almost reached them, they withered away.  
  
~ "Larger than life is your fiction, Of a universe, Made up of one"~  
  
Ryou couldn't take it anymore. He hated the loneliness; he wanted to be somewhere, where his friends were, not here, in the dark. He sat down, gathering his legs and rested his head on his knees. There was no way out, no freedom with Bakura.  
  
~ "Cause you have been drifting for so long, I know you don't want to come down,"~  
  
A single tear ran down his cheek. 'Why do I have to go through with this?' Ryou thought. 'I wish that I didn't exist, then I wouldn't have to care, where I ended up, because I wouldn't be alive to know this, this pain and suffering, I wouldn't have to see my friends go through, what Bakura puts them through.  
  
~ "But somewhere below you there's people who love you, And they're ready for you to come home, please come home."~  
  
"Ryou, wake up you're crying, Ryou?"  
  
There was a voice breaking through the cloud that was his dream. Everything went black. Ryou's eyes fluttered open. His eyes darted up to see Zora's face above him. He just realized that he was lying in her lap and his arms were around her neck. Zora was holding him as if protecting him.  
  
~ "Larger than life is your fiction, of a universe Made up of one"~  
  
Next Ryou noticed he was shirtless and there were new bandages wrapped around the cut. They were bloody but not bad. He sat up quickly and got off Zora's lap. Sitting next to her, he saw Bakura leaning against the dark hallway wall, looking at him. Ryou couldn't tell weather he was smirking or glaring at him.  
  
~ "You walk in a room and the world stops to stare, You mesmerize all who are caught in the glare."~  
  
"Are you okay?" Zora asked, looking worriedly at him. He looked back at her, not taking his eyes off of Bakura. "Yes, I'm alright," he replied. "It doesn't hurt, your wounds?" "Just a bit," Ryou said, cringing as he got up and headed to the kitchen. Zora followed. He sat down in a chair. Ryou was surprised to see Zora still here, with him.  
  
~ "Of the spotlight that follows wherever you go, Does it light up the emptiness?"~  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?" Zora asked.  
  
"Um it's ok, I'm not hungry right now."  
  
Zora walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Then it just hit him. How did she know about Bakura beating him? "How did you know I was in trouble?" Ryou asked. "Oh, well, that would be hard to explain," she gave a small smile. "I can feel it, when something bad is happening, and I saw Bakura, your brother, right?"  
  
~ "Larger than life is your fiction, of a universe Made up of one"~  
  
Ryou asked quickly, "Y-yes, he's my older brother." He sighed. Zora looked down at the ground. "You should tell your parents about him, otherwise he'll hurt you even more." Ryou almost choked when she mentioned his parents. They've been gone long ago.  
"Well, I got to go, see ya in school on Monday." She smiled and walked to the front door, Ryou followed her. "Thank you for your help." "No problem, what are friends for?" And she walked away.  
  
Ryou closed the door and picked up his shirt off the couch. He was going to put it on but found it was too bloodied up to wear. He walked toward his room. Bakura was still there in the hallway. They glared at each other. Ryou slipped past Bakura and into his room. Bakura had followed him. "Who was that, the girl?" he asked.  
  
"A friend from school," Ryou replied, not looking at him. Bakura didn't saw anything more, and left. Ryou sat on his bed, putting his shirt on. He didn't want to be stuck in the house all day with Bakura so he put his shoes on and walked out his room. Bakura had just locked his door. Ryou shut the lights off and left toward the park. 'Will you ever change?' Ryou though. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TR: Ok to me this didn't turn out good or the way I wanted it to be. But I would like to see your reviews ^^ well this is Tomb Raider signing off. R&R tell me how you like it... 


	7. Do wishes count at all?

TR: Hello and thank you for the reviews, Murai-Sakura, AnimeDarkside, and Alana-Star. Ok I'm sorry I took too long but this I'm changing this chapter over to Bakura's P.O.V ^_^ and I know you all thinking what wrong with him and has he changed? Well let's see. Disclaimer: nope  
  
TR: Oh! I almost forgot to mention. When Ryou and Bakura are in mind link Ryou: / Bakura: // I hope that's ok...as my friends say On wit da fic...^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 ~*Do wishes count at all? *~  
  
Bakura's P.O.V  
  
Bakura was in his room, sitting on his bed. He had just heard Ryou close the front door of the apartment. 'Was that mortal girl right?' he asked himself, 'that beating someone was not right, not a way to toughing him up?' Bakura lay back on his bed and thought about his past, the way he was raised. His mother was gone, but his father was there. His father always beat him to learn something, not to make a mistake, ever. That's all he ever knew about teaching someone, especially Ryou  
  
He grew up being the king of all thieves and with a thought of revenge. When his whole village was killed off he was the only one to survive because he had ran away from home to get away from his fathers' beatings. Bakura had remembered he had change his mind about running away and went back to see everyone gone.  
  
The Pharaohs death was all that was on his when he returned to the kingdom. But now he was just a spirit in a millennium item. Bakura got off his bed and unlocked his door. He walked down the hallway and out of the house. It was a cloudy day with a warm breeze, though Bakura didn't care much for it.  
  
He walked down the street toward the park where he knew Ryou would be there. He didn't know why he was heading down there just felt he had to. Bakura followed the brick wall that surrounded the park to its entrance. He could see over wall, so he kept an outlook for Ryou.  
  
Soon Bakura saw white hair over the wall. Ryou was sitting on a concrete bench with huge bushes on each. Ryou had his back on the wall and legs gathered up in his arms, with his chin on his knees. He watched Ryou as he leaned over the wall, careful to not let Ryou know he was looking over him.  
  
Ryou was just staring down at his shoes, his eyes moving side to side. Bakura didn't dare to think while he was around Ryou, they had a mind-link, but he was hearing thoughts coming from his hikari. /...Why does he do that? I always wondered if Bakura could ever change, but even after he beat me senseless last night, I don't know what Zora had said to him, but, he's still as cold as ever.../  
  
Bakura closed his eyes in frustration. He remembered everything that had happened after Ryou had passed out. The mortal girl screamed at him for everything he had done to Ryou...and him being his hikari's brother!  
  
He smirked at the idea, almost laughing at it and looked down at Ryou. He was still there, sitting, he wasn't thinking of anything, just stared out into spaced. Bakura looked in the direction Ryou was looking. He was looking at the playground area. Kids were running around, playing. Their parents were sitting at the park benches.  
  
Bakura shoved the image out of his mind and took one last look at Ryou and left. He walked down to the four way stop. From there he crossed the street and down the road that led down a tree-shadowed neighborhood. As he passed the houses, something caught Bakura's eyes. A particular house, it was white with gray paneling. His curiosity was strong about taking a look.  
  
There was someone familiar. It was Zora! She was cleaning the table in her living room. Bakura looked in the driveway. He didn't see any of those metal machines (Cars) Ryou told him about once. When he saw that Zora left to do something else, he climbed through the window. Bakura walked through the living room, looking around the corner to see if Zora was returning.  
  
When he saw that she was not returning, he walked to the next room. It turned out to be the bathroom. 'Go figure.' He thought. The house almost similar to Ryou's but different in design. Instead, there was a bedroom at the front of the house and two more in the back. He guessed there was an attic, because of a door on the ceiling.  
  
'Why doesn't Ryou have one of those' he thought as her walked on. He walked back into the living room. Looking around he found a photograph framed. It had Zora in it along with two other people. 'Her parents?' he thought as he turned it around and found a note to it. It was clearly written in Zora's handwriting. It said, "I'll miss you guys."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bakura turned around to see Zora standing in the doorway of the living room. She was holding folded laundry. "I was walking around the neighborhood and I saw your house," he said, "and I got a little curious." She walked over to him and looked at the picture. Bakura stepped back.  
  
"They died in pileup on their way to work, my parents," she said. Bakura tilted his head a little. "What's a pileup?" he asked. Zora looked up at him with tears in her eyes, she looked like she tried to hold them in. "A pileup is a massive car accident."  
  
'Oh please don't cry,' he thought. But she did. Zora sat at a chair nearby and let the tears come out. Bakura stood there. He had never handle a depressed situation. So Bakura kneeled down on the in front of her and put his arms around Zora.  
  
"I lost my parents too," Bakura whispered, "in a massacre." Zora look up, "Really?"  
"Yes..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TR: I hope you like it ~^^~ It was sad, but I swear it get better. R&R 


	8. The Wrongly Accused

TR: hello ^^ I'm glad you liked the chappie, but I think it's time for some excitement now *smiles mysteriously* no don't worry no lemon ^_^ I don't write stories like that. Okay on this chapter, both Ryou and Bakura are having P.O.V's. anyways... On wit da fic!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Bakura's P.O.V~ Chapter 8: The wrongly accused  
  
Zora didn't cry long. After a minute she got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. Bakura sat there on the chair, thinking. He looked at the photo of Zora's parents. They seemed very happy together, just as him and his parents were, until his mother died, then his father started beating him. Though he did whenever Bakura's mother was gone for a while. He shook his head to throw off the memories.  
  
"Do you need an aspirin?" Bakura didn't noticed Zora's return. He rolled his eyes and asked, "for what?" he growled. Zora hesitated, but furrowed her eyebrows. "For a headache." "I don't have whatever you said I have." She raised an eyebrow and looked surprised.  
  
"You don't know much, do you?"  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" Bakura demanded as he got up off the chair.  
  
"Nothing." Zora turned and walked away toward the front of the house. Bakura hissed at himself and followed her. When he got to where he knew she was, he leaned in the door and watched. Zora was putting the folded clothes in the draws beside her bed. 'What am I going to do? He asked himself, 'she wouldn't survive on her own for long...No! I'm not going to do it... I'm not going to let her live with Ryou and me!'  
  
Bakura ended up dragging a very shocked Zora dragging along her bag of belongings. "Um, Bakura? Where are you taking me?" she asked, nervously, "because you're scaring me..." Bakura sighed deeply and stopped. He turned around letting go of her arm. " You're coming to live with me and Ryou, ok?!?" he replied, really annoyed at his decision. Zora looked at him with a looked of confusing. He rolled his head around and wiped down his face. Bakura half-regretted that he was bringing her home and was feeling half of something?  
  
"Do-You-Understand-the-words-coming-out-my-mouth? (He heard this off a movie while trying out the TV one day when Ryou was at school.)" He exclaimed, "You are living with Ryou and me, now come on!" Zora eyes widened and stepped back. "I can't let you do that." He glared at her and threw her luggage bag at her feet.  
  
Bakura started walking back up the street towards home. He was stilling glaring, but when he heard Zora yelling after him.  
"Wait!!!!" Turning, he smirked at her. Why? 'Because she had to struggled to carry a heavy bag and catch up to him.' "Can I still come?" Bakura kept on smirking as he usually did. "That is only if you can keep up..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou's P.o.V  
  
Ryou sighed. The sun setting and he dreaded going home to see his yami. The children at the park had already left with their parents. He got up and trudged on home. He wondered what Bakura would do if he came home this late. Probably punish him. Ryou was use to calling it that. The street lamps began to light up the roads.  
  
As he made his way out the park, Ryou heard a lot of people whispering to each other. He turned around and saw a group of adults looking around the park with flashlights. They seemed to be looking for something ... or someone? From what Ryou was heard, they had given up on their search. He turned to leave when one of them yelled out at him.  
  
"There he is!!" Ryou heard them running toward him, so he ran out of the park and up the street to his apartment. They caught up quickly, almost in reaching distance. He turned into a dark, giving him time to speed up ahead of them. Ryou turned into another ally. There were railings in the entrance. He managed to get by all of them, except for the last. His knee bashed into it making him trip.  
  
Ryou heard his pursuers angry voices getting closer. He quickly got up and dashed off again. He turned his head around. They were still behind him, but he had room enough to get away from them. Ryou found himself at a dead end of the ally block by a fence. He turned around to see his pursuers advancing on him.  
  
"We got him!" said a woman. She was wearing a t-shirt like Jess's! It must be his mother. Ryou's panic rose fast. One of the other parent's stood out of the crowd. "What did you do to my son?!?" 'The dolls!" he thought. "I didn't do anything to them!" he said and quickly climbed the fence... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura's P.o.V  
  
Bakura was ahead of Zora by ten feet, while she was lugging her bag. He laughed quietly, while Zora cursed at him. Suddenly Bakura sensed something about Ryou. 'He's in trouble!" he looked around because he felt his hikari nearby. Sure enough, Ryou came running out of an alleyway across from the street.  
  
Bakura saw how frighten he was. Ryou's eyes were wide and his pupils were pea size. Bakura watched as his light side ran away from a group of angry people. He couldn't get on the other side because of the cars racing through the streets.  
  
"RYOU!!!"  
  
Ryou appeared to have not heard him. He was waiting for the cars to stop, but as the mob headed closer and closer, he lost it. Bakura turned to hear Zora screaming. "RYOU!!!" He turned to see Ryou run into the street. The cars didn't stop. "NO!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TR: ~O_O~ ......... 


	9. Silently Broken

TR: Hello ^^ I'm sure you all want to know what happened to Ryou. Well here ends the cliffie...on wit da fic!!! ===============================================================  
  
Chapter 9: ~*Silently Broken*~  
  
Bakura's P.o.V  
  
It all happened fast. The cars screeched to a halt and smoke hazed the scene. The drivers got out of their vehicles and rushed to the albino lying on the ground. Bakura was kneeling in front of Ryou. He looked over his hikari. His position was as if Bakura himself had thrown him. He was bleeding from inside of his shirt and his face was scratched up. The car that hit him had its front hub just above Ryou's head.  
  
Bakura reached out, gently grabbing Ryou's shoulder and shook him a bit. "Ryou?" he spoke softly. The driver of the car got out quickly and ran to the albino. His light side didn't move or replied in return, he stayed silent. He tried to pick Ryou up, but something in his side moved so Bakura left him where he was. He heard Zora running across the street toward him but didn't look at her.  
  
"Ryou!" she dropped to her knees and tried to help Ryou up, but Bakura forbidden her from doing so. Zora looked at Bakura. He was somewhere else in his mind as he watched over Ryou lifeless body. 'I'll never get to apologies to, now your gone.' He let his head droop.  
  
The group of parents walked over, shocked at what they had cause. One of them looked down at Bakura. "It's him!" he gasped. He kicked at Bakura and screamed at him for his son. Bakura just sat back up again and stared at Ryou. The father kicked him again and saw that it didn't faze Bakura. 'I won't let them harm you anymore!' The anger inside him flared.  
  
This time he grabbed Bakura by the front collar of his shirt lifted him off the ground and yelled in his face that he would pay. Bakura eyes flashed dangerously. His millennium ring around his neck began to glow.  
  
"No you will pay for my hikari's injury now, just as your sons had," Bakura narrowed his eyes, "you fool!"  
  
The millennium ring's light grew brighter and engulfed the group of parents. When disappeared the parents' bodies fell to the ground. Bakura got up and noticed that a lot of people had witnessed his banishing.  
  
"All of you will forget this."  
  
The ring flashed again. All of the people around them shook their heads. Then one of them shouted ...  
  
"Call the ambulance!"  
  
A woman got out her cell phone and dialed the number. Bakura kneeled back on the ground next to Ryou. "Please be okay." He said, "hikari wake up." Zora checked Ryou's pulse. It was beating, but slowly. "He's still alive," Bakura turned to her with a confused look.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I felt his wrist, it's still beating a pulse."  
  
Bakura sighed in relief but was surprised when a loud noise came roaring through the street and stopped in front of all the stopped cars. It was the ambulance. They jumped out of the van and brought out the stretcher. Bakura was about to stopped the doctors from taking Ryou away, but Zora told him that they were here to help him.  
  
Suddenly Yugi and Joey arrived and stopped where the ambulance was. "What happen?" Yugi asked Bakura, but he turned away and ran after the ambulance as it drove away.  
  
"It's Ryou," Zora replied for Bakura. She told Yugi and Joey that Ryou was chased by a group of angry adults and he ran into the road. Yugi told her that Joey and him were walking home from a club at school when they heard an ambulance drive by them, so they followed. They all watched as Bakura tried to catch up to the ambulance, but it was futile. He disappeared out of their sight as he kept following it. ===============================================================  
  
TR: I know this wasn't really great ^^''' hehe but R&R and tell me. 


	10. Cloudy Thoughts

TR: NOOO!! Not my cookies! ~_~ their precious to me *looks up seeing people staring at her like this -- O_o Crowd: Ooook. TR: hehe ^^'' Anyways this is NOT the final chapter of course, Hehe thank you for the reviews, ^^ they're really supporting me and pushing me to get me updated fast  
  
Bakura: *points at TR* what a weirdo!! Point and stare, Point and stare!!  
  
TR: Ahhh don't!!! ~_~ *huddles in a corner* Wahhh!!  
  
Ryou: stop it Yami! *starts beating up on Bakura , but doesn't really hurt him*  
  
Bakura: I'm just having fun, see? *points at TR* Point and stare MMWWAAAAHHHAAA!!!!  
  
TR: AAHHH!! ON WIT DA FIC!! ===============================================================  
  
Chapter 10: ~*Cloudy Thoughts*~  
  
Bakura's P.o.V (of course)  
  
Zora was sitting in the waiting room when Bakura got into the Domino city hospital. He wondered how she got here before he did. It had taken him an hour to get to the hospital. Zora looked up at him and smiled nervously. Bakura was out of breath, but it wasn't enough to stop him from looking for Ryou's room. The front nurse tried to stop him. He pushed her aside, grabbing Ryou's admittance papers and walked through the entry door.  
  
As he wandered through the halls he heard the speaker in the halls warn the doctors and any other employees of his presence in the building. The security guards tried to stop and bring Bakura back to the waiting room, but none availed. He tried the elevator, but that annoyed him because it was taking too long, so he took the stairs up to the second floor where Ryou was staying.  
  
When he reached the floor, Bakura walked down the hall to the third room to the right of him. He looked in through the doorway, making sure there was nobody there but Ryou. Bakura walked over to Ryou's bedside and sat in the chair next to it. Ryou eyes were closed with his emotionless and he had no shirt on. His sides were bandaged up and for the first time, Bakura saw a curved slash running across Ryou's chest.  
  
'So this is what those fools did to you?' He crossed his arms on the bed beside Ryou's head and laid his head down. Bakura tried his mind link with Ryou, but it was some how blocked. His eyes widened and dashed over to his aibou's chest. Thankfully it was rising and descending. Bakura closed his eyes for sleep. Suddenly the door to the room opened. He looked over to see Zora walking in the room.  
  
"I just talked to the doctor," she said, "he said that Ryou is in a coma and they don't know when he'll ever wake up."  
  
Bakura tried to ignore the last comment. He tightened his eyelids closer and tried the link again. It didn't work. 'Please wake up!' he thought. Zora started to cry silent and quiet tears. "A-and that his ribs h-had been crushed inward," she sobbed, "he c-could've died if they went any f- further..."  
  
He couldn't hold in his rage for long. The truth was out there in front of him telling him that his light would probably never awake. Bakura got up and swung his arm across the desk and flung all the paper and the tin tray off.  
  
He was breathing heavily and his eyes wide, he fought hard to keep the tears away. Bakura saw Zora looking at him. Her eyes showed her shock ness and her face was red and wet. He walked around the room, calming himself down.  
  
'What's wrong with me,' he found that there were a lot of questions swimming around in his mind, 'I'm not getting weak, am I? Why am I caring about him, I never did before, WHY!' Bakura clutched his head and cried out;  
  
"I can't take this!" and with that he left Zora in the room and ran down the stairs and out of the hospital.  
  
TR: I know it's short but if I wrote anymore it would've gone into the next chapter ^^'' But I hope ya like this chappie ^^ it was really emotional if you asked me. I started crying when I wrote (Too sensitive eh?) it. But to let you in on a secret, the beating scenes I wrote are from my own experiences, but Don't worry about me ^^''''' well tell me what you think R&R... 


	11. Breaking

TR: hello ^^ thanks for the reviews, ok enough wit da chitchat on with the fic!  
  
Bakura: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHTTTTTTTT!!! Now your gonna talk more...  
  
TR: no I'm not  
  
Bakura: Yes you are  
  
TR: no I'm not! ...  
  
Bakura: yes you are! ....  
  
Ryou: *sighs as they keep bickering* on with the fic...  
  
Chapter 11: ~*Breaking*~  
  
Memories began to surface as the images of Ryou lying in the hospital kept reappearing. Bakura's own past started haunting him with the pain suffering he had gone through with his father. The punishments for every mistake he did and every beating every night came to him. He couldn't take for long so Bakura sat against the wall in alleyway between the hospital and a drug store. He cradled his head tried to stop them.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
In a dark, cramped house, Bakura as a boy was sitting on the ground cringing at the pain in his stomach, trying to hide from his father who stood in front of him with his hand raised ready to thrash at him again. "You are a weakling," his father scowled, "you'll never survive out there as a thief!" He swung his hand hard against Bakura face, sending him flying a foot away from where his first was.  
  
His father advanced and kicked him several times until Bakura was huddling in the corner. He stood up and looked his father in the eyes. "You'll never know if you keep beating me!" Bakura fought back "you're the one making me weaker and weaker." His father narrowed his eyes and replied harshly. "That is all a lie, it takes discipline and harshness to toughen up someone, to prepare them for what's going to happen in the real world."  
  
"LIE!!!" Bakura yelled out.  
  
That night he was beaten down and the message that his father had said was brainwashed into his head. That is why...  
  
~Flash back end~  
  
'That is why I'm like this' Bakura thought looking up at full moon. To him it was beautiful, it made him feel relax and safe. 'Now I'm confused.' He shook his head. Zora told him that if he trusted Ryou more, than Ryou would grow more to trust him and that's where his strength would come in. '"in time"' she had said. But his father had told him that punishing for mistakes would do it.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Bakura quickly looked up at who had spoken. It was Yami, Yugi's dark side. Bakura growled lowly and rolled his eyes. "What do you want pharaoh?" Yami walked closer and looked down at him. Bakura glared at Yami. "Shouldn't you be in there looking after your aibou?" he asked. "Why would I," Bakura responded quickly. Yami sighed and sat down.  
  
Bakura scowled his he did. "Because without him you wouldn't be here now." "I can wait for my next host." He said. Yami closed his eyes and looked at Bakura in the eyes, but he looked away quickly. "You're just being stubborn with your feelings with people, that's your weakness, rejection from everyone."  
  
"Silence!!" Bakura shouted. His voice echoed through the ally loudly. "I'm not afraid of anyone!" He hissed. "I'm not saying that, what I'm saying is that you're afraid to get close with anyone," Yami said, "look what you do to Ryou; every time you feel you're getting close with him, you beat him to make him stay away." "It's not only for that reason, did you see what those foolish mortals did to him!" he stopped arruptently, "and I made it worse for him..." he realized.  
  
Bakura growled more quietly and then stopped. He looked into Yami's eyes to make sure he wasn't bluffing to get him to change. It hit him, the truth. He lost 5000 years of trust for anyone, only for himself. He was selfish and cruel. He never cared for anyone because of his dam father. Bakura leaned his head against the wall and crossed his arms.  
  
'Maybe I should go back,' he thought and for the first in his life, he hesitated. Yami put a hand on Bakura's shoulder and he flinched. He turned around. Yami turned to go; he stopped before turning the corner and said, "Whenever you're ready, come." And he faded away. Bakura's stubbornness came back, but he shook it off. With a last glance at the moon, he took off.  
  
When he returned to Ryou's room, no one was there. He saw that the mess he had made was picked up and put into its place. He looked at Ryou, his aibou was breathing still, but was still sleeping. Bakura crossed the room and looked out the window. Yugi and his friends were walking away room the hospital on their way home. He stared after them until he heard something loud behind him.  
  
Bakura looked back to see Ryou moving his head from side to side, with his mouth open gasping and wheezing for air. He tried to sit up but his ribs kept him from doing so. Ryou's hands clutched the mattress, trying to breath. He ran over to Ryou's side not knowing what to do. He eyes searched all around for anything to help.  
  
He found a button on the sidewall that was marked "EMERGENCY." Bakura slammed his fist against it. It set off an alarm that screamed out all over the room. Bakura heard loud footsteps racing toward the room. He retreated to the Millennium Ring as the doctors came into the room. The doctors check Ryou over. Bakura strained his ears to hear what they were saying. One of the them shouted out something, but Bakura couldn't quite hearing then the doctor shouted again as he left in the room  
  
"--Respiratory arrest!! He is going into respiratory arrest!" Bakura panicked. He desperately tried the mind link. It worked! //Ryou...//  
  
/Help! I can't wake up, somebody please, wake me up...! /  
  
//Ryou! Hold on!! //  
  
/.../  
  
Ryou went silent trying to regain his breathing. 'Ryou hold on!'  
  
TR: well this one was longer than last time ^^ but sad, for both Ryou and Bakura I mean. I hope you like this R&R please ^^ 


	12. Can you forgive me?

TR: Wahhhh! I'm hurting Ryou, I'm so mean ~_~ my poor Ryou *huggles Ryou* well that it for cliffies ^^ I promise Muria-Sakura, No more cliffies pinkie swear! Thank you for the reviews, everyone!!!... Ok on wit da fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not a song fic but based on "Forgive me" from "Evanescence" and it's obvious I don't own them.... NM I lied it's going to be ^^""...  
  
Chapter 12: *~Can You Forgive Me? *~  
  
It had been a few hours since they took Ryou into surgery. He had barely survived it. His heart had stop a couple times, but the doctors kept him alive and Bakura stayed by Ryou's side. Now he sat in the chair again next to his hikari with his head resting in his arms on the bed. Ryou was bandaged up even more than he had first started out in the hospital.  
  
(Can you forgive me again; I don't know what I said, But I didn't mean to hurt you...)  
  
Bakura couldn't look at the damage he had caused Ryou, so he closed his eyes. He should of thought before what would happen if he had turned those boys into dolls, but He was arrogant and...a fool. Bakura tried to stop a tear from falling, alas it did. He was changing and knew it well. It was different than where he first had started his life with Ryou. It all came back...  
  
(...I heard the words come out; I thought that I would die, It hurt some much to hurt you...)  
  
Bakura remembered all the things he had done to Ryou. Punishing him without reason, verbally abusing him, lowering his esteem and dignity. Even used him to get the millennium items. It felt like running into a brick wall without ever seeing the consequences. For some reason it made him feel good, beating and downing Ryou, but it was different now. Bakura felt like disappearing, he felt so bad inside; guilt was what it was.  
  
// Can you forgive me...Ryou? // He risked the mind link. There was no answer, but he understood why...he was the same with his father. When he opened his eyes to see something that made him stand.  
  
/.../  
  
(...Then you look at me, you're not shouting anymore, You're silently broken...)  
  
Ryou eyes were halfway opened. Bakura stared completely mesmerized by his light's awake. "Ryou?" he asked. Ryou tried to get up but Bakura shook his head no to him. When his hikari lied back down, he sat in his chair. "Do you really mean it?" Ryou's voice crackled from nonuse, tears rolled down his cheeks. "Y-yes." Bakura said nervously. "I was gone for a long time. I was so scared," said Ryou, "I thought... I'd never wake up." More tears fell from his eyes.  
  
(...I 'd give anything now to kill those words for you, Each time I say something I regret, I cry I don't want to lose you...)  
  
"I-I'm so sorry..." Bakura laid his head on the bed, "I don't blame you if you hate me, for all th-" "...I don't hate you, Yami," Bakura looked up to see Ryou looking at him with a small smile, then stared up at the ceiling, "I-I saw your past memories when you were beaten by your father, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." He turned his head back to Bakura. "But why are you sorry for me, I've hurt you worse than what MY father had done to me," Bakura asked confused.  
  
(...But somehow I know that you will never leave me, Cause you were made for me, some how I'll make you see...)  
  
"I learned that an abuser is the way he is, because of how they were raised and were also abused themselves," Ryou replied, "that's why I don't blame you...and plus you were trapped in this for 5,000 years." He said as he lifted the Millennium Ring up. Bakura was overwhelmed so much by his hikari's forgivingness. He slipped his arm under Ryou neck and over his shoulder, taking hold of the Ring also. Bakura buried his face in Ryou's hair and cried for the first time in five millenniums. Ryou laid his head on Bakura's shoulder and cried with him.  
  
(...How happy you make me, I can't live this life without by My side, I need you to survive, so stay with me...)  
  
// I'm sorry hikari, I regret all that I've done to you, I cannot say that I didn't mean it because I did it with malice // Ryou didn't say anything, just laid there, but Bakura knew that he had forgiven him. He felt better than he ever had; no one hurt him or slashed out at him with words that hurt him. Instead he had someone how cared about him and trusted him. He was upset because he had wasted five thousand years for this.  
  
(...You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside, That I'm soooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!....)  
  
Bakura looked down Ryou. He saw that Ryou understood and knew that he was telling the truth at last. "I believe you." He said. The door opened. Bakura unmaterialized and walked over to the corner. Zora, Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea walked over to Ryou's bedside, gasping in surprise that he had woken up. Bakura standing at the doorway looked back. Seeing Ryou had sensed being watched by him looked in his direction. He smiled and Bakura smiled back, even though it felt strange.  
  
(...And do you forgive again; you're my one true friend, And I never meant to hurt you...)  
  
Bakura nodded to Ryou and got a return. He told one last look at his hikari and left. Bakura walked down the hall and thought to himself. He'd return later, when Ryou's friends weren't around. Bakura knew that Yami and Zora probably knew that he had change, but he still didn't feel that he could show this in front of everyone else...  
  
TR: Well typing this up moved me, Gah! Me the writer moved by my own writing, is that wrong??? Wahhhh!!! And Bakura and Ryou were both out of character. Well I hope this didn't sound Yaoi hehe cause if it did I'm sorry ~_~ !!! I didn't want it to, it just came out like this, I guess I was going for the very close friend relationship or brother or or ...something else but not yaoi. R&R tell me what you think!! 


	13. End Epilogue Home at last

TR: Hello. I'm glad you're enjoying this story, but it is coming to an end soon but not now, there are still more conclusions to draw out. Ok on wit da fic!!!! ************************************************************************ Chapter 13: *~ End Epilogue-Home at last*~  
  
Ryou's P.o.V  
  
It was two weeks later that Ryou was told he was leaving the hospital soon. Bakura still hadn't returned since he had woken from his coma. Zora has been visiting him frequently, bringing him lunch and keeping him company when his other friends couldn't come. It was weird how he went through all this and healed in no time. The bandages were taken off this morning and Ryou got dress in a sweater and jeans. The doctors had told to stay on the bed until his release time.  
  
He sat up on the bed and looked out the window. The sky was blue and he could tell it was windy by how the trees were swaying. It was stuffy in the room, so Ryou got up to open them. The wind burst into the room blowing Ryou's hair out of his face. He closed his eyes enjoying the refreshing, new air. It has been so long since he had been outside. Ryou sudden had an urge to leave the building now, but the doctors would catch him and send him back  
  
He sighed and walked back to his bed and sat at the edge. Ryou look down at his Ring. It glinted off the suns light, then back out the window. There was a knock on the door and he turned around. It was Zora. She smiled and walked over and sat next to him. Ryou smiled back. "Hello, how are ya?" she asked. "I'm fine, I just want to go outside, away from here," Zora laughed quietly. "It's not funny," he said, making a stern face. "Hey! I said it's not funny!"  
  
Zora hugged him. "You're cute when you get mad," she smiled. "Well how would it feel if you were stuck here for two weeks." He couldn't help but smiled. Ryou leaned against Zora and they both laughed. "How does it feel to have Bakura change?" He sat up and pondered on the question. "I don't know, it feels different like, like..." "Like you can trust him?" Zora asked, finishing the statement. "Yeah, I guess so," he said, "and that I feel that I don't have to fear him or dread going home, and that's where I want to be right now."  
  
"Home," said Zora. "Uh?" Ryou looked at Zora. She looked as if she had been gone forever and... "That's where I'd want to be right now too." "What do you mean by that?" Ryou asked, but didn't get an answer because something came flying toward her and hit Zora sending her falling to the ground. "Oww..." she moaned as she got up. Somebody laughed loudly. Zora looked over the bed, while Ryou turned his head and they both looked toward the doorway, where Bakura was standing laughing his head out (yep his evil laughter is still here).  
  
"YOU JERK!!" Zora had stood up and she was angry. Bakura was laughing as he walked over to Ryou. "It's not my fault you're weak," He picked up the bag "Here's your bag by the way." Bakura said picking up the bag and tossing it to her. In his other hand was another bag; he put it on the bed. "...And this is yours Ryou," Ryou pulled the bag over and both Zora and he stared at him. "Well what are you waiting for?" He smirked. Ryou still didn't understand what his Yami was talking about. Bakura rolled his eyes and grabbed Ryou's arm, dragging him out of bed out the room.  
  
"Hey I can walk!" he shouted at Bakura. Bakura let go.  
  
"Oh really, I just swore you didn't get up when I told you we're going home."  
  
"But you didn't said anything about going home," said Ryou.  
  
"Well we are."  
  
Ryou eyes lit up when he heard those words. He followed Bakura down the hall, but was stopped by his Yami. "Where's Zora?" he asked. "Wait for me!" They both turned around, watching Zora catch up with them. Bakura sighed annoyed, "Are we ready now?" Ryou looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is Zora's coming to live with us," Bakura must have sensed him still confused, "Because she lives by herself."  
  
Ryou was shocked when he heard the news. He looked at Zora. "How come you didn't tell me?" She just simply smiled nervously. Bakura got annoyed at this and grabbed both of their arms. He pulled them out of the hospital. "Let go of me!" Zora yelled as she pulled away from Bakura. "What? I'm scary and crawling with diseases?" he asked. "Maybe." Bakura narrowed his eyes and started chasing after Zora. She screamed and ran off toward the apartment complexes. Ryou followed them. When they arrived, Bakura had caught a struggling Zora around the neck.  
  
Ryou was happy. His whole life had been turned around and Bakura had changed, expect for a few negative details. He was still bossy, had the same attitude, but he seemed to lose his abusing ways, and still got aggravated easily, but it was better than nothing. Ryou ran into the house to stop Bakura and Zora from fighting. It seemed that his Yami and friend would need some time to get along; there is always time for that...  
  
[Falling Forward-End] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TR" Waaaaahhh! I'm sorry if that was such a corny, stupid, short ending, I'm so bad at ending stories. But I hope you enjoyed this one. Flame me, I haven't gotten one yet, so if this is a corny ending flame me don't worry you will not offend me. Coming to a Tomb Raider author near you, is "The Mini Adventures of YGO..." 


End file.
